in the beginning
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: set before Beginning a new chapter the back story how Aja and Rapture ended up with the misfits sorry about the format in chapter two I'm not used to using neo office
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Jem and G.I Joe belong to Hasbro enough said and everyone else belongs to marvel or red witch.**

_**Arisugawa's Locket **_**was started by ShaneJayell and is his/her own fanfic series, which I am using possibly later with his/her permission. any flames sent to me about that series will be sent to him/her and passed on to Ryoko with a sign saying 'this person said you are a wuss'.**

**This is set before **_**Beginning a New Chapter **_**so Raven, Terra, and Bard won't be in this story.**

**Yeah I know I messed up Roadblock's rhyming sorry about that.**

**Chapter 1: Where do we get these people?**

It was a nice day for the misfits or at least what constitutes as normal for that bunch.

"Who put the stink bomb in my desk?" yelled the Joe known as Beach head as he ran down the street trying to get away from the smell with Trinity laughing in the background.

"Pietro give me that back!" yelled Wanda the misfit codenamed Scarlet Witch who was chasing after her twin brother Pietro a.k.a Quicksilver for stealing her bra.

"Haha! Can't catch me." Pietro yelled.

"I'm going to kill you, you little sissy, get back here!" Wanda yelled back as she started hexing objects and making them chase after the annoying speedster.

"Every single morning, this happens." groaned Roadblock one of the misfit handlers "With these kids we need some kind of early warning."

"I'm glad the Superstars are at that concert," groaned Hawk the leader of G.I Joe as he sat in his office after hearing the commotion; he was referring to the Superstars, a band formed by some of the members of the misfits, a group of mutants G.I Joe had taken in.

"Sir!!" yelled the GI Joe communications officer known as Breaker over Hawk's intercom "I just received a message from the Superstars; there's a big problem, they are requesting to return with two civilians they found, one of which is unconscious."

"Understood Breaker tell the superstars to go ahead and bring them in but take them directly to the medical bay, have a few of the other misfits meet them there."

"Yes sir."

"Why would they call in to headquarters instead of on their Joe coms I wonder." Hawk thought as he contacted Lifeline the head medic of G.I Joe.

A few minutes later Lifeline was getting the infirmary set when the Misfits codenamed Avalanche and Starchild teleported in with a few people. Avalanche was helping to steady a blonde woman who looked slightly dazed, while Starchild was carrying an unconscious woman that had what looked blue hair that was starting to turn purplish from a cut on her forehead.

"What happened?" asked Lifeline as he brought a gurney out.

"We were at the concert and the blonde girl's mutation acted up and blew up a sign. It started a riot, then the blue hair girl tried to help her get away and got hit in the head with a rock." replied Avalanche as he helped the blonde woman sit down on another gurney that had just been brought out while Lifeline was talking to Avalanche.

"The blue haired girl's a mutant too," replied Starchild "I saw her zooming around when she was trying to help the blonde girl. Her powers are similar to Pietro's."

"Ouch." said the blonde haired lady as she started regaining her bearings "What happened? Last thing I remember is that riot starting?"

"Take it easy," replied Lifeline as he helped steady her "You and your friend were caught in a riot. A couple people brought you here."

"Where am I?"

"This is our headquarters called The Pit; it's safe here now why don't you tell us what happened in your own words. First what's your name?"

"Phoebe, but everyone usually just calls me Rapture. As for how this happened I don't know what happened. I was playing, my hand started glowing, it blew up my guitar, then a few signs. Next thing I know the other girl grabbed me and we ran for it. Is she okay?"

"The nurse is checking her out, it looks like it might be a minor cut, and she should be okay."

"Good I'm glad even if we don't get along."

"What is your name?" asked Bree the head GI Joe nurse and Lifeline's wife.

"Like I told the doctor my name is Phoebe but everyone calls me Rapture and the girl that was with me is named Aja Leith."

"I'm going to give your friend a sedative, why don't you stay with the other misfits for now?"

"Sure, why not?" Rapture asked as she followed Avalanche and Starchild out.

"I better warn you," Avalanche said as the three started walking back to Misfit manor to help Rapture find a room, "Some of the others are a little…odd."

"Define odd."

(Kaboom)

"What in the world?" Rapture asked as the roof blew off did a 360 and landed back where it was originally.

"That would be the triplets." replied Starchild "Actually for them this is quiet."

"This is them being quiet?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, okay."

"You're taking this well," commented Avalanche.

"Trust me compared to some of my friends and girlfriend they're quiet."

"You're gay?" asked Starchild.

"Yeah, I hope that isn't a problem."

"Eh, it's cool," said Starchild.

"I'm cool with it." Said Avalanche "How can your friends be weirder than this?"

"Well two of them are ninjas one of which can summon snakes and can be declared legally insane."

"My girlfriend has some…quirks which are not my place to say and the others I know range from aliens to robots that look human."

"No wonder, most of them minus the snake thing sound like some of the loons here."

"Oh before I forget, if your friend with the snakes comes don't let her bring the snakes, we had issues with creatures here." Avalanche warned.

"No kidding." Althea said as she walked up "My insane sisters love to experiment and they're looking for new creatures since the old ones escaped."

"What were they again?" asked Starchild.

"Oh those little blue things, though I wonder who had them before, one was wearing a dress, and the other had a tattoo."

"Hey do you guys have a phone? I have to get a hold of my girlfriend before she finds out through the news and does something crazy." Rapture asked.

"I would call Aja's friends, since she saved my life but I don't know where they side on mutant issues, maybe I can call Riot he's pretty mellow on mutants."

"Sure." said Althea "Follow me."

(Kaboom)

"Um, what was that?" asked Rapture

"Oh that's my sisters," said Althea as she rolled her eyes

"Oh-kay I see what you mean, note to self if Anko comes to visit make sure she doesn't bring Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Avalanche asked.

"A fifty foot snake she can summon."

"Oh-kay."

"I think she will fit in this madhouse fine," grumbled Craig Starr a.k.a Darkstar as he walked by after hearing their conversation, "We have plenty of loons here."

"I wonder if I should have just stayed in Germany with Riot and Minx after the concert." Rapture mumbled, "It's quieter there."

**End of chapter 1**

**Next chapter: Rapture meets the rest of the team and Aja wakes up, how will she handle all this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: eh it's wherever but the misfits, g.i joe and jem belong wherever**

**chapter 2: introductions and wakening up**

"So how many people are here?"asked Rapture as she walked down one of the roads of the pit with Paul Starr the misfit codenamed Starchild

"A few more of them are around ."

(Boom boom)

"Oh great Pyro is at it again I swear that fire happy nut needs some medication." He was referring to the misfit Fire manipulator who's real name was st. John or just John he was certifiably insane among the misfits

"I probably should warn you some of the others are a little..bizarre."

"Bizarre?" Rapture asked as she saw Wanda holding Pietro's head and banging it against the wall

"Exhibit A." Paul groaned "Wanda stop beating up up your brother and come say hi."

"Hello."said Wanda "I'm Wanda they call me Scarlett Witch because I can create hexes and cause stuff to go haywire, the little sissy next to me is my idiot brother he can run really fast."

"I said I was sorry." Pietro whined "I didn't mean to dress that pig in your clothes."

"That was you." Wanda growled "I was talking about the thing with the water balloons."

"Eep." Pietro ran off again with Wanda in hot pursuit

"So what should I know about this place?" Rapture asked

"Well it's quiet usually though some of the other misfits as well as the adults are a little odd." Paul replied

"GET ME DOWN!" yelled a certain Joe

"Okay." groaned Hawk over an intercom "Who ran Beachhead's underwear up the flag pole while he was wearing them?!"

"Thats normal around here." said Althea the leader of the misfits codenamed Wavedancer as she walked up

"It's like a hobby around here to torment him."

"Okay, um who are you?"

"Oh sorry about that, my names Althea Delgado, I'm the leader of this bunch of loons call me Wavedancer I control water."

"Okay, thats good to know, do you guys have a phone I can use I need to call my girlfriend before she hears from another source and gets the wrong idea."

"Sure." said Althea as she handed Rapture a cell phone

"Thanks." said Rapture as she dialed a number "Hi Saya it's me oh I made the news, no everything is fine you don't need to call your co workers and no your sister is not involved, okay i'll call you later when I have more information okay bye."

"Thank you." said Rapture as she handed the phone back "I didn't want her to do anything stupid."

"What was all that about?" asked Paul

"Oh, Saya's sister is a little insane though she got better since she started taking her medication."

"Come on i'll take you to meet the others."

Meanwhile at the infirmary...

"Ow." said Aja as she sat up

"Oh hello." said the nurse "I see you're awake."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Bree I'm a nurse here." "Now what is your name?"

"My name is Aja, where am I?"

"You are in the g.i joe base, a friend of ours found you and another girl and brought you here."

"Oh no not a lab!"

"Aja please calm down."

"No no more experiments, I'm not going to be a gunny pig again." yelled Aja as she got up and zoomed out the door

"What's going on?"asked Lifeline the head g.i joe medic as he ran in "I was treating some patients and I heard a lot of screaming."

"Aja woke up then she got scared when I told her where she was and she ran while screaming about no more labs."

"Wonder where she went."

Suddenly there was a screeching sound and what looked like a jeep went zooming by with someone with blue hair driving it

"Oh great." groaned Lifeline as he opened a communication channel on his Joe com "Hawk we have a problem."

"What's going on Lifeline?" asked the leader of G.i joe in a tired voice

"Apparently one of the patients got nervous when she found out where she was, freaked out and stole a jeep and drove off."

"Oh great,send some of the misfits to see if they can find her."

"Um sir?"said Beachhead over the channel

"Not now Beachhead."

"Sir."

"What?"

"Xi is already there it was my jeep she stole." "He was asleep in there."

"Oh okay." Hawk replied as a screaming was heard

"I WILL NOT BE AN EXPERIMENT!" Aja yelled at the top of her lungs as Xi carried her over his shoulder back into the pit infirmary

"Sounds like she's back."Hawk said as he stood up from his desk "I'm going to talk to her Beachhead don't end up being ran up the flag pole again."

"Miss please calm down." Xi said calmly as he walked into the infirmary "I know how you feel but these people won't hurt you."

"Yeah right."Aja said "They always say they won't hurt me than it turns out they were lying."

"I thought that was you."Hawk groaned as he walked up "How are you holding up kid?"

"Hi it's been a while."said Aja as she calmed down "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, we found you and another girl and we brought you here."

"This isn't a lab is it?"

"Aja you know me better than that."Hawk said "You really think I would be running a lab?"

"Good point."

"Why don't you go with Xi here back to the lab."

"Yes sir." with that said Aja walked with Xi back to the lab

"You seem to have a calming effect on her."Lifeline said "I heard you from around the corner, do you two know each other?"

"I knew her father, years back I haven't seen her since her father passed away."

"That was about fifteen years ago."

"Hawk what are we going to do about them, we can't keep them here if they don't want to stay unlike the others legally they're adults."

"Lifeline to be honest I don't know I have no clue what to make of Rapture and Aja is nervous around people she doesn't know as you saw."

"I guess we will have to wait and see."

"Lifeline you said you took blood samples from both of them?

"Yes sir, I think you better look at them."

**end of chapter 2**

**coming up next chapter: Hawk and Lifeline talk to Aja and Rapture and ask them if they want to stay, what will their answer be (though if you read my other fics you already know possibly)?**

**and whats up with the blood samples that Lifeline wants to show Hawk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: see the earlier chapters**

**Okay in this chapter one of the things I have been hinting at with the misfits is revealed**

**Chapter 3: I'm related to who?!**

A few minutes later Hawk and Lifeline went back to the med lab to talk to Aja and Rapture who had just came back to the med lab. "Is everything okay now?" asked Hawk

"So far, um sorry about freaking out, had a bad experience when I was a kid," Aja said sheepishly.

"It's okay; you're not the first person that did that," replied Lifeline with a reassuring smile.

"Anyway," said Hawk, "I have a proposition for you two we have a few other mutants living here you are welcome to stay here with them."

"Okay," said Rapture, "Sounds interesting."

"I'll stay," said Aja reluctantly. "At least than Jerrica and the others will be safe from any anti mutant mobs."

"Go ahead and go get settled in at the house, Aja I need to talk to you," Lifeline said, "It's private."

"What's going on?" asked Aja as she looked at Hawk and Lifeline after Rapture had left again.

"I'll be honest with you Aja," Hawk said, "Even I didn't know about this, it's about your mother."

"My mother disappeared when I was five Hawk, you know that."

"That's what everyone thought but your mother is alive."

"I don't understand."

"Aja we have reason to believe you are a second generation mutant, which means one of your parents was a mutant, judging by blood tests, it seems it was your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Aja have you heard of a mutant named Mystique?"

"Why?"

"I'll be frank Aja, Lifeline checked the blood tests three times. Mystique is your mother."

"This is a joke right?"

"No Aja it's not."

"Oh terrific, I nearly get killed, my family probably hates me and I just find out my biological mother is still alive and a mutant terrorist that ditched me when I was five… Can this day get any worse?"

"Um Aja one more thing." said Hawk hesitantly

"What else?"

"You have some siblings."

A moment of silence. "Come again?"

"You have at least four siblings as far as we know."

"Oh joy. At least tell me they aren't insane... are they?"

"Well Rogue - that would be your half sister is a little anti social, but that's it, Kurt is pretty decent just a little immature, your other brother is only a baby, it's the last one that's nuts."

"I know I'm going to regret this but who is it?"

"Graydon Creed."

"Oh terrific him of all people, I'd rather have Pizzazz or Jetta or Roxy as a sibling; at least they have some sort of decency even if they can be obnoxious at times." Aja paused for a moment. "Is there anything else?"

"No that's it."

"Hawk answer me one thing."

"What is it?"

"You knew my father for years, did he know about any of this?"

"Not as far as I know."

"That's good to know."

"Anyway why don't you head over to the place where the others reside, get to know your roommates."

"Okay." Aja replied as Lifeline opened his Joe comm.

"Avalanche can you please report to the med lab?"

"Sure." replied the earthmover, "Just give me a second… WANDA STOP TRYING TO DROWN PIETRO IN THE TOILET OTHER PEOPLE HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM TOO!"

A few minutes later Avalanche showed up in the med lab.

"What's up?" asked Avalanche.

"Lance, this is Aja she'll be staying with you guys, Aja this is Lance Alvers we call him Avalanche, he's one of the members of the group he'll show you where you'll be staying."

"Hi," said Avalanche as he smiled at Aja. "Nice hair."

"Thanks," said Aja as she ran a hand through her blue hair. "Believe it or not it's my natural hair color and not dyed."

"Come on follow me," said Avalanche as he escorted her out the door and headed to Misfit Manor. "So what are your powers?"

" I can run really fast, just not sure how fast, what about you and why do they call you Avalanche?"

"I can create earthquakes and landslides," Avalanche replied. "By the way you don't have to call any of the others by our codenames unless we're on missions."

"Okay, so what should I know about the place?" Aja asked as they came near the house a few minutes later.

"Well some of the others are nice just a little odd of course given this place it's not much of a stretch."

"Huh?"

"You'll about to find out." Avalanche groaned as a few explosions rang out complete with maniacal laughter and a flying parrot that looked extremely freaked out.

"Awwk! Polly wants a Prozac or to call the a.s.p.c.a awwk!" yelled the parrot as it flew away

"Come back birdie!" yelled a voice as what looked like three identical girls ran by carrying something, "We just want to see if our new flamethrower works!"

"That would be Trinity; they're nuts," Avalanche said as Beachhead went storming by. "And that would be Beachhead, one of the adults on the base or as we call him the green hooded jackass."

"So what is your family like if you don't mind me asking?" Avalanche asked as they walked upstairs.

"Well my father died when I was eight and my mother disappeared when I was five and I don't want to talk about that, so I was in foster care for about three years, most of my foster parents were jerks, although my last foster family was decent. Emmet didn't care that I was a mutant and Jacqui died before my powers fully emerged." (1)

"Emmet and Jacqui?"

"My last set of foster parents."

"So is this the newbie?" asked Althea also known as Wavedancer the leader of the misfits as she came out of her room.

"Yeah," Said Avalanche, "Althea this is Aja she just got here, Aja this is Althea the leader of this band of lunatics."

"Welcome to this asylum," Althea replied, "You'll probably meet the others later."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" screamed a voice as what looked like a silver blur ran down the hallway being chased by a girl with black hair and firing bolts at the blur.

"Okay some of them you might meet sooner, that would be Pietro we call him Quicksilver since he can run fast the girl chasing him is his sister Wanda we call her Scarlet Witch, she can use hex bolts and make stuff go haywire."

"So what happened with Rapture?" asked Aja.

"Oh the other girl, she is fine, she's getting settled in as we speak. Okay if you are staying, do we need to get your stuff?"

"Well I do have a couple things I want to pick up tomorrow," Aja replied, "Do you mind if I just turn in?"

"Oh sure," said Althea as she hander Aja a couple of clothes. "Here we found you some pajamas for you to wear and some clothes for the next day."

"Thanks," said Aja as the others left the room.

A few minutes later the Misfits went into the living room. "Is it me or was she hiding something?" asked Althea.

"It's not you," replied Shipwreck, Althea's father in a serious voice. "I read her file she has a bad past. Give her time to adjust, she can be very defensive."

"Come on, what is it?" asked Althea.

"I can't tell you Hawk's orders," Shipwreck replied. "So where's the other new member?"

(KABOOM!!)

"Wow, cool!" said a voice that sounded slightly dazed.

"Oh Rapture was with the triplets, they wanted to show her some experiments."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah Xi went in there and swiped anything that can be considered a hazard, although I think they forgot something."

(KABOOM!!!)

"Except for the remote for the portable satellite they hacked into and stole from Cobra, they're having fun with target practice, last week they blew up those robots."

"They blew up the transformers?"

"Oh no this is some weird group. Don't know who the heck they are only thing I know was that one guy was a jet and fighting some guy that turned into a crappy bike."

(KABOOM!!!!)

"Wow," said Rapture from another room, "what did we just blow up?"

"Oh looks like a giant sponge," said the triplet known as Daria. "And is that a starfish next to it and part of a pineapple."

"Oh great one adult is nuts and the other is paranoid," muttered Althea. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Help them to adjust," said Shipwreck, "That's all we can do."

**End of chapter 3**

**Next chapter: Aja and Rapture go to get their stuff, how do their friends and family really feel about them being mutants?**

**(1) For those of you not familiar with the Jem series other than Aja being a foster girl nothing else is known about her past so everything I made up came from my half-insane imagination. Reviews are appreciated, flames will be given to Muzzle to shred.**

**Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I said it last chapter**

**Chapter 3: packing up and moving on**

The next morning the misfits along with their new members woke up and met up.

"Okay we're going to do this in pairs." said Althea the leader of the Misfits that was codenamed Wavedancer. "Rapture will go with Arcade, Firestar and Avalanche, Me, Toad and Xi and Dragonfly will go help Aja with her stuff everyone else stay here." 

"Hey Rapture," asked Avalanche as they got ready to go "What about your girlfriend will she be able to help move the stuff?"

"She's busy," Rapture replied "She had to go track her sister Diva down, which will take all day."

"How can that take all day?"

"Because Diva didn't take her medication and somehow got all the way to Sunnydale aka the hell mouth also known as the home of everything that goes bump in the night."

A few minutes later the groups had left to retrieve the belongings

"So this is your place," asked Toad as he looked at Starlight mansion "Not too shabby."

"Thanks," replied Aja as they came up to the gate and went in "I just live here with the others we had such a zoo that we needed the space."

"Is this going to take long?" asked Wavedancer

"No it shouldn't I don't have a lot of stuff I need to grab." Aja replied as what sounded like yelling was heard

"What in the world is that?" asked Dragonfly

"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled a voice "Rio you have ten seconds to get out of here before I throw you out."

"That would be Jerrica," Aja replied as someone else this time yelling in Spanish started up "And that would be Raya"

"You'll see," Rio screamed as he ran out the door barely dodging what looked like a vase "All mutants will destroy us they are trying to integrate into society and wipe us out!" 

"Ah shut up." Kimber yelled as she threw a frying pan at him which connected with a large thud

A few minutes later it had calmed down…

"Come on," Aja said as she unlocked a door "My rooms up the stairs and to the right."

"Hey shouldn't you talk to your family they seem kind of upset?" asked Althea after they had entered Aja's room

"They probably hate me now," Aja mumbled as she started throwing things into a suitcase "And I don't want them to fight over it if they don't."

"Hey what's this?" Xi asked as he picked up a teddy bear that looked half burned up

"Be careful with that," Aja practically yelled as she grabbed the bear "That's the last thing my father gave me before he died."

"Oh I am sorry," Xi replied trying to calm Aja down "I didn't hurt it did I?"

"It's okay," Aja said as she resumed packing things "I shouldn't have gotten mad you didn't know."

"Is that your foster family?" asked Dragonfly as she looked at a picture of Aja as a little kid with three other girls and two adults

"That's them," Aja replied "That's me with my foster sisters Kimber, Shana and Jerrica and my foster parents Emmet and Jacqui this picture was taken about a month before Jacqui died."

"Anyway that's about all of my stuff let's get out of here."

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and what sounded like voices coming up the stairs

"Quick hide." said Althea as two people came into the room 

"Who are they?" asked Toad as he hid in the closet with Aja and Althea

"My foster sister Kimber and my friend Raya." Aja replied as they watched the two girls from the closet

"I can't believe this," Kimber said as she sat on the bed "Aja's gone why didn't she tell us she was a mutant?"

"Some people keep secrets for their own reasons," Raya said with a faraway look in her eye "I'm sure Aja would have told you eventually maybe she had bad experiences with it."

"That could be it," said another voice as Jerrica came in "How are you guys holding up?"

"I don't know what's going on anymore," Kimber sobbed as Jerrica tried to comfort her "Aja's gone Shana's acting weird."

"I know it stinks," The blonde said as she held Kimber "come on let's go downstairs and talk this out."

With that said three of the four remaining holograms walked downstairs 

After the door was closed the mutants came out of their hiding places

"Come on let's get out of here," Aja said sadly as she grabbed her suitcase "no point in staying here."

"Are you sure," Althea asked "They seem upset?"

"Yeah let's get out of here."

"I wonder how it's going with the other group?" asked Dragonfly

Meanwhile in another area of town…

"Come on this is it," Rapture said as she unlocked the door "I don't know where Riot and Minx are so try to keep it down."

"Hey there are some messages on your machine." Avalanche commented

"Thanks." Rapture replied as she pressed the play button

"_Hi Rapture this is Saya," the message said "I heard you were in trouble and I'm calling to check on you, I would come in person but we have a slight problem here."_

"_AHHH."_

"_Diva stop terrorizing the commando already, this is Sunnydale do you want the slayer after us?!"_

"_Ah come on," Diva pouted "You didn't seem to mind me terrorizing that vampire with the bleach job."_

"_Let's not start that again."_

"_Anyway back to what I was saying call me if you get this oh crap I have to go Diva just ticked off one of the slayers talk to you later, bye."_

"Okay that was odd." Firestar commented

"I talked to her earlier." Rapture said as she went towards her room 

"Just give me a hand."

"Whoa," Arcade said as he picked up a DVD box set "Baywatch seasons 1 and 2 cool."

"That's not mine," Rapture said as she continued to pack "My friend Haruka was trying to hide them from her girlfriend Michiru after their last fight, I think because Michiru tried to throw them at Haruka."

"You know some odd people." Firestar commented as Rapture packed her clothes

"You should see some of the other people I know good thing Ryoko's not here."

"Ryoko?"

"One of the employees in the club I frequent she's very... destructive."

"Oh what is she a mutant?" asked Arcade

"No a reformed space pirate, her mother is a mad scientist though."

"Oh-kay, anyway do you need any help packing?"

"Actually I just finished," Rapture said as she slammed her suitcase shut "I'm ready to go."

**End of chapter four**

**Next chapter: I have no clue I'm writing this as it pops into my head**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, never have probably never will**

**chapter 5: Returns and dinner**

A few hours later, the group arrived back at the pit.

"Welcome back," said Duke "How did it go?"

"Bad thing to say."Althea said as Aja seemed to be in her own world while Rapture stared on in confusion

"Is she going to be alright?" Lina asked gesturing to the blue haired rocker

"I don't know," Althea said as she led the others back to misfit manor "Okay your guys rooms are at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." Rapture said as Aja just nodded.

"What do we do about her?" Angelica asked

"Let her be for now, she needs some space." Althea said as Aja walked on ahead in silence.

A few hours later the group met up for dinner.

"Awk serve the inmates!" Polly the parrot yelled as he flew around the table while dinner was served

"Shut up birdbrain!" yelled Shipwreck, Polly's owner

"Is this a normal dinner here?" Rapture asked as Wanda used her powers to cause the spaghetti to try to strangle Pietro

"Actually for us this is a quiet dinner." Cover Girl replied as Claudius threw applesauce onto Shipwreck.

Just than Rapture noticed what looked like two blue creatures run by carrying what looked like some food.

"Hey Smurfette hurry up," Yelled the blue creature that had a tattoo as he yelled to his female companion "we have to hurry or those triplets will catch us again."

"I'm coming Hefty," groaned the female creature known as Smurfette "I'm wearing high heels give me a break."

"That's your fault."

"Oh smurf it."

"Um excuse me Cover Girl," Rapture asked as the two blue things left arguing "um I just saw these weird blue creatures just walk by taking food."

"Oh those creatures that escaped from the triplets, was wondering where they were I thought they left completely." Cover Girl said as she continued to eat "That's normal around here don't worry, Wanda stop trying to strangle your brother at the dinner table, Toad use the silverware to grab food not your tongue!"Cover Girl yelled as she turned back to the others at the table.

"What is wrong with the people here?" Rapture wondered

"I ask myself that question every single day." Low-Light groaned.

"This is too much like my second foster home." Aja said as she tried not to laugh after seeing Lance start a food fight with Fred

"You know its okay to laugh right; we won't hold it against you." Paul said in a kind voice

"Thanks," Aja said "I just have to get used to the idea of all this, it reminds me too much of my old hometown before I went into foster care."

"Where was that if you don't mind me asking?"

"I think it was called Port Charles it was somewhere in New York."

"I think I heard of that place once or twice isn't it near the ocean?" Lina the misfit known as Dragon Fly asked

"That's about it, um shouldn't we rescue him." Aja pointed to Pietro who was now being chased around the room by Wanda who was still hexing the spaghetti to chase after him.

"Nah just let them go Wanda will get bored soon enough or catch Pietro," Cover Girl said as she ducked food "either that or everyone else will join in and chase after him."

"Okay everyone quiet down and eat." Low-Light ordered "We have guests try to behave and eat like civilized people."

"Baga wee!" Claudius yelled as he threw apple sauce onto Low-Light

"I should have kept quiet." Low-Light muttered as applesauce dripped off his goggles.

A little while later dinner was wrapping up.

"Althea can you please show these two to their rooms and explain things?" Cover Girl asked as the group started to leave the table.

"Sure follow me and I'll let you in on a few things." Althea said as her and the two former rockers headed down the hallway.

"So what should we know?" Aja asked

"Well as you probably have already heard my sisters are insane and they like to experiment on strangers and guests, oh also if you see a young man about nineteen being chased by a guy completely covered in black being followed by a blonde nineteen year old, that's normal one of the Joes brings his sister to visit, unfortunately she sometimes brings her boyfriend which results in that Joe chasing the guy."

"Thanks for the info." Rapture said

"No problem, you know you two aren't what I thought you would be, most rockers I've seen or met are pretty arrogant, and you guys seem pretty down to earth."

"You be surprised how often people say that after meeting our bands."

"Especially me." Rapture said guiltily "I used to be that way but Saya helped me get past that."

"I have to admit you are a lot more tolerable since you two got together." Aja commented

"Oh geez don't tell me you are still annoyed about the mess at Starlight mansion."

"Not that just other things."

"Oh sure Aja blame me I'm not the one who started the riot in Greece."

"There wouldn't have been a riot if you hadn't conned those people out of their money why did you need that money anyway you are a famous rock star?"

"Honestly I don't know why I do things like that half the time."

"Rapture have you been tested for anything recently?" Althea asked

"Not lately why?"

"I think I know why you are doing that, you better talk to Lifeline, our resident doctor about it."

"I'll do it but I'm protesting I hate doctors."

"Just suck it up and get it over with Rapture"

"Stay out of this Aja."

"Hey don't shoot the messenger I'm just saying what everyone thinks."

"Oh like what happened with you and Roxy."

"Don't bring that mess up we had an argument that was it."

"Not from what I heard, what I heard is you and Roxy went somewhere and got into a free for all melee."

"I don't know where that rumor came from."

"Minx blabbed it out she says she saw you and Roxy take off and come back all bruised."

"Like Minx is a reliable source on information."

"Good point, especially considering the three way screaming match between her, you and Raya."

"Was it that bad?"

"I don't know it's hard to tell when one person is yelling in German, ones yelling in Chinese and ones yelling in Spanish."

"Oh yeah that fiasco."Aja groaned

"What was all that about anyway?"Rapture asked "Minx would never give me a full answer."

"I caught Minx trying to put the moves on my boyfriend, Raya tried to play mediator and it degenerated from there, be glad Stormer wasn't involved in that when she found out about the mess Kimber had to talk her out of chasing Minx around although I have no clue where Stormer got a two by four from."

"That figures Minx is my friend but to be blunt she has no sense of when to keep her mouth shut." Rapture said as she pinched the bridge of her nose "So where did you actually go off to?"

"Oh I went to see a friend of mine from when I was a kid she had gotten married recently and I wanted to congratulate her."Aja replied (1)

"Hey come on you better turn in tomorrows an early day, we start training tomorrow." Althea said as she walked to her room

"Okay good night." Aja said as she walked to her own room while Rapture walked to hers.

"PIETRO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Wanda yelled from down the hall as an explosion was heard

"Geez Wanda can't you take a joke?" Pietro said as he ran down the hallway with Wanda in pursuit

"HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT STINK BOMB IN MY CLOSET!" the sound of more explosions was heard

"HEY I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Althea yelled from her room

"WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?" Lance asked

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GO SLEEP FOR ONCE!" Low-Light yelled

"SHIPWRECK HE MEANT IN YOUR OWN ROOM YOU PERVERT!" Cover Girl yelled

"And we were worried about fitting in here?" Rapture asked "These guys are as crazy as us."

**End of chapter**

**coming up next: I have no clue I am writing whatever pops into my head.**

**(1) Considering where I have Aja from before she went into foster care expect _General Hospital_ jokes**


End file.
